


Cursed Of The Ancients

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Cursed Of The Ancients

Running, running for your life you were starting to feel your lungs burning with the pain of not getting enough air into them but you couldn't stop, and you wouldn't, looking behind you, you saw the men who were chasing you, turning your head back forward you looked up and saw the forest that no man would enter Fangorn, taking a deep breath you pushed yourself forward and entered the forest, running around and climbing up the nearest tree slowly getting your breath back.

Hearing the men on the other side cursing at your escape, you couldn't help but laugh once they started to argue about who was going to come into the forest and look for you, until the main leader shut the group up with shouting into the forest "Girl, if you want to be wild like a wolf, I curse you to be one, now come on lads back to the city" shaking your head at him, you filled your lungs with air and let out a heavy relieved sigh, leaning your back against the tree you made yourself a nest with the leaves and thought about having a nap before you were ready to leave the forest in the darkness of the oncoming night, opening your eyes to the sound of the trees moving you rolled over and slipt off the branch falling to the ground, banging your head sending you into unconsciousness. 

....

The hooting of an owl slowly started to bring you back around feeling the sharp pain in your head you whined at the pain, taking in a deep breath through your nose you were confused you could smell the dirt, the scent of animals and men on the air, the cracking of the trees and sound of digging animals made you lift your head up and open your eyes looking around you saw nothing but the darkness of the forest, sitting up you placed your hand on the spot where you had felt the pain to check if it was bleeding, bring your hand to your eyes you started at your hand, but you didn't have a hand, you had a giant black paw and claws, shuffling yourself backward you hit the tree and jumped at the sudden object.

Getting to your feet in fear you started running again feeling more and more strange you were running on four feet instead of two, you could hear your own blood rushing in your ears, dodge trees and rocks on the floor your eyesight was strange, you could see the dark rocks and you could see longer distances, your mind was racing with questions while your body was in full on panic mode, lifting your head you nose picked up the scent of water and turning to the right you bolted towards it, coming to the small pond you stopped and checked the area turning your head side to side you saw it was all clear, taking a breath you sneaked up to the pond and peaked over the edge, seeing a giant black wolf with icy blue eyes staring back at you, letting out a scream, you turned and checked the area not seeing the creature that just scared you half to death. 

Regaining yourself you were shaking your head "it can't be me, it can't be me, I'm human!" You were shouting, but all you heard were the barking sound of a wolf, turning left to right and in a full circle, your head was filling up with more panic, you were shaking "snap out of it and look, its just a bad dream" you finally told yourself as you stepped up to the pond again and looked over it seeing the same reflection of the giant wolf, lifting your head up you let out another scream, but all anyone heard with the howl of a lonely wolf.

....

Standing on the balcony Thranduil was lost in his own thoughts while his eyes were roaming over the top of the trees of Mirkwood reaching all the way to Fangorn, "something is annoying the trees again" he thought as he sipped his wine before turning his eyes back to his own borders and twisting his face up at the movement of the giant spiders making a mental note of sending the hunting party out in the morning to get rid of as many as they could, finishing his wine Thranduil turned and retired to his bed for the night.

Shooting up at the sound of the lonely wolf howl Thranduil jumped out of bed and rushed to the balcony, roaming his eyes over everything they could reach, not seeing anything, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on their ends, as his ears heard another longer sorrow and scared filled howl, it had been centuries since the last wolf had been seen in Middle Earth, and this wolf sounded scared, he would need to double the guards a scared and lonely wolf was something he didn't need in his kingdom, nor did he want it, not after the last time he dealt with wolves.


End file.
